Primer instinto
by Annbones
Summary: Respuesta a un reto y regalo de no - cumpleaños para Quela. Basado en el 2 x 21.


Charlando/escribiendome con Quela, surgió el gusto por los desafíos y retos que las dos tenemos, y ella me arrojó este guante. Me tardé un poquito pero espero que el resultado lo valga.

Como tu cumpleaños ya pasó, puedes tomarlo como regalo de no - cumpleaños.

¡Espero que te/les guste!

Basado en el episodio 2 x 21 "The glowing Bones in Old Stone House". Pensamientos de Brennan mientras cocina para Booth.

**Primer instinto**

Con mano hábil la Dra. Brennan termina de acomodar en la fuente los macarrones y los espolvorea con queso. Su mente retrocede hacia la charla que mantuvo con la chef asesinada en su restaurante, y su consejo: "Sólo sigue tu instinto. Eso es lo primordial que yo hago al cocinar. Como te dije antes, igual que en el amor".

Recuerda que aún en esas circunstancias, cenando con Sully, no pudo evitar recordar a Booth. La mención al instinto le traía inevitablemente a la mente a su compañero, quien se enorgullecía de sus dotes a la hora de resolver un caso. Y con el paso del tiempo, había experimentado que él realmente tenía algo así como una capacidad más fuerte que otras personas para "leer" a los sospechosos e inconscientemente, detectar los pequeños signos de las mentiras.

Decidiendo intentar seguir el consejo, antes de colocar la fuente en el horno rebusca en el armario, y saca un frasco que contiene una nuez moscada y un pequeño rallador. Con una mano sostiene el rallador, mientras con la otra frota la nuez, espolvoreando la fuente. Cuando cree que ya es suficiente, guarda nuevamente la nuez y el rallador, y coloca la fuente en el horno.

Tras asegurarse que la temperatura del horno es la adecuada, se quita el delantal y echa una ojeada al reloj.

Las 6,15. El agente llegará a las 7 y el vino ya está enfriándose en la heladera.

"Tiempo suficiente para un baño" – piensa, al tiempo que se encamina a su dormitorio.

Bajo el agua caliente de la ducha, sus pensamientos se dirigen nuevamente al hombre causante de este despliegue.

Su compañero. Seeley Joseph Booth, el ex – ranger, francotirador, a quién decidió invitar a cenar, tal vez impulsivamente. No tiene muy en claro por qué. Tal vez prefiere no planteárselo demasiado.

A pesar de los más de dos años que lleva trabajando con él, y en contra de cómo suelen ser las cosas en su vida, le costó adaptarse a trabajar con el agente.

"Eso es porque él es…¡es exasperante!" – se dice mientras aclara el shampoo de su cabello – "Y yo soy una científica, racional y empírica".

Sin embargo... llevan más de dos años trabajando juntos, codo a codo. Y sospecha que se debe más a la paciencia del agente con ella que a su propia capacidad de mantener vínculos duraderos y significativos emocionalmente. Tal como le sucede con Angela.

Así que de alguna manera, la cena es una especie de agradecimiento. Dejando de lado todo tipo de otras implicancias, como la de una relación que no sea exclusivamente de compañeros. Eso no puede suceder. Lo sabe con tanta certeza como que es antropologa forense.

Además, él mismo lo dijo, existe una línea que no pueden cruzar. No es que ella quisiera, tampoco.

No se fue con Sully porque no pudo. Sencillamente. No se vio capaz de abandonar la vida que lleva, su trabajo, su pasión, ni siquiera por el hombre que había logrado establecer con ella un vínculo como hacía tanto tiempo no tenía.

En realidad, se corrige a sí misma mientras se viste, echando miradas nerviosas al reloj, no es cierto. Booth es quien ha logrado establecer con ella un vínculo como... como nunca tuvo. Es la primera vez desde que era adolescente que conscientemente prepara una cena para un hombre. La última fue para convencer a su padre de que la dejara pasar la noche en vela observando el paso de un cometa. No funcionó, y fue su madre quien tuvo que interceder para que le diera el permiso.

Espera que esta vez su instinto sí funcione. Por supuesto, no quiere pasar delante de Booth como una mala cocinera.

El timbre suena mientras se dirige a la cocina, ya arreglada.

Abre la puerta, y allí está él. Su compañero.

Booth le dirige una sonrisa, antes de aspirar el aire profundamente, y su expresión parece la de un niño en Navidad.

- ¡Huesos! - exclama, alborozado - ¿Qué huele tan delicioso?-.

- Ya lo verás - responde con una sonrisa enigmatica.

Más tarde, sentados ya en la mesa, la expresión de él le resulta tan maravillosa que no puede evitar contemplarlo, intrigada, mientras sirve la cena. Un poco inclinado hacia adelante, no sentado en el borde de la silla, pero casi, según lo que ha leído sobre expresiones corporales y posturas, parece ansioso o emocionado.

- ¡Vaya! - exclama, con su expresividad habitual - ¡Macarrones con queso!-.

El agente sigue cada uno de sus movimientos mientras ella sirve las porciones, y luego pasa la mirada del plato a ella.

- Esto es... No tendrías que haberte molestado-.

- No es ninguna molestia - sonríe en respuesta, mientras sigue contemplandolo disimuladamente como prueba los macarrones.

- Están muy buenos - afirma con seguridad, y sus ojos castaños expresan una emoción que ella no sabría reconocer, pero que la hace inclinar la cabeza - Gracias.

- ¿Te gusta?-.

- Me gustaría estar a solas con esto - responde con expresión pícara.

Eso era todo lo que quería. Una cena con un compañero, una expresión de agradecimiento, como él le había dicho alguna vez: "Deberías ser más amable conmigo, Huesos".

Solo estaba siendo amable, agradecida. Y comprobando sus propios instintos. Y por ahora, puede darse por satisfecha con la comprobación de que han funcionado. Y sólo eso.

- Bueno... - responde, probando su plato, en un intento apenas insconciente de quitarle importancia - ¿Hay que comer, cierto?-.

- Siempre-.

* * *

><p>Espero haber logrado el equilibrio entre la Brennan que ya estaba interesada por Booth sólo - como - compañero (sí, claro) y la cientifica - racional - lógica que apenas se está abriendo al mundo. Esa era la idea.<p>

¿Les gustó? Críticas, comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, pedidos, desafíos, etc... Ya saben dónde dirigirse.

Besos desde Argentina

Ana


End file.
